The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device, driving method of the same and electronic equipment, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device adopting the so-called in-pixel selector driving method, driving method of the same and electronic equipment having the same.
Some liquid crystal display devices adopt the so-called in-pixel selector driving method. This driving method writes a signal potential reflecting a gray level in sequence to a plurality of subpixels making up a pixel (main pixel) using a selector section provided in the pixel. The signal potential is supplied via a signal line disposed for each pixel. The selector section provided in a pixel may be hereinafter indicated as the “in-pixel selector section.”
A liquid crystal display device adopting the in-pixel selector driving method includes first and second switching elements for each pixel. The first switching element is provided in common for a plurality of subpixels. The second switching elements are provided one for each of the plurality of subpixels (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-98234). The first switching element has its one end connected to the signal line. Each of the second switching elements is connected between the pixel electrode of one of the plurality of subpixels (more specifically, liquid crystal capacitors) and the other end of the first switching element.
The in-pixel selector section includes the first switching element and the plurality of second switching elements. In the in-pixel selector section, the plurality of second switching elements are turned ON and OFF in sequence during the ON period of the first switching element, thus allowing for the signal potential reflecting a gray level supplied via the signal line to be written in sequence to the plurality of subpixels.
Here, in order to ensure that the signal potential is reliably written to the plurality of subpixels in the in-pixel selector section, it is recommendable to reserve (set) as long a period of time as possible for writing the signal potential to the plurality of subpixels. In order to do so, it is inevitable to make the most of the ON period of the first switching element.
In order to make the most of the ON period of the first switching element, the second switching element to be turned ON and OFF last of all the second switching elements turns OFF at the same time as when the first switching element turns OFF. The reason for this is that the ON period of the first switching element is divided equally into the ON periods of the plurality of second switching elements.